Some Freaky Chiz
by IamStoopKid
Summary: I got a really weird assignment in Honors Writing Workshop. I took my story and converted it to Jori! So you get my odd little Horror-awkward story-Jori-fic. Hmm. Definitely on the creepier side, but not in the way you'd expect I guess...


**Heyyy friends! So this was an english assignment that I had, and we had to take an awkward story that one of our classmates wrote from a real life experience and convert it into a horror story. Weird right? Why yes, yes it was. But this is what I came up with, and I decided to convert it into a Jori ficlet lol it's a tad strange.**

**So yeah, I hope you enjoy reading it!**

**P.S. BEYOND excited for the official version of You Don't Know Me to come out TOMORROWWWW! :D**

**Anywho, Enjoy!**

* * *

I bent down to get my bag, and I felt it, instantly knowing what had happened.

"Oh no." I whispered. My pants had ripped. My cheeks felt like they were on fire and I froze for a second, not knowing what to do. How was I supposed to keep people from seeing? I couldn't walk around school like that for the rest of the day, and I didn't have any extra pants. My breathing sped up with embarrassment and I knew I had to get out of there. I scooped up my back and left as quickly as I could, hopefully without the entire class knowing why I was leaving.

"Ms. Vega!" I heard my teacher call after me as I walked through the door. Why did it sound like she was under water?

I walked faster, hoping she wouldn't follow me. Something hit my shoulder, but palms were already sweating before I realized that it was just a Halloween decoration on the wall. The whole school was decked out this year, much to my dismay. I hated Halloween.

Picking up my pace, I walked faster dodging more fake skeletons and jack-o-lanterns as I went. Something must have caught my toe because all of a sudden I was falling. There was a sharp pain in the back of my head and then nothing but black.

I blinked a few times, the bright light practically blinding me, but after a minute or so I was able to keep them open. I got up and rubbed the back of my head where the dull ache was radiating from. Then I remembered the reason I was here in the first place. My face became hot again as I started making my way to my locker, breaking into a run after the first few steps. Why did I have that feeling you get when you're being chased?

I finally made it to my locker, my breath coming in harsh gasps from the exertion and something else that I wasn't sure of. The stars on it looked like one solid blur of light. I quickly tried to put the combination in to open my locker, but my shaking fingers made it hard. After a few tries it finally opened, and I had to clamp my hand over my mouth to stifle my reaction. Everything inside of it was coated with black goo. It looked like some kind of grotesque sticky tar. Was this someone's idea of a joke? If it was, I didn't really find it funny at all. I slammed it shut, not wanted to look at it anymore.

My problem still not fixed, I decided to go find Jade pretty sure of which class she was in right now. We were almost the same jean size. It was kind of surprising yet convenient that I hadn't run into anyone yet. Of course I spoke, or thought, too soon because as I rounded the corner I saw the janitor mopping up a spot on the floor. I stopped for a second trying to figure out a way to get past him without him seeing me, that being the only way to get to Jade's English classroom. He seemed to be absorbed in what he was doing, so stepping as quietly as I could I resumed walking.

I guess it didn't work because he turned to me. What I saw made me dizzy. His face was contorted, one of his eyes was further up to his forehead and he had shiny wet lips, and hairy eyebrows.

"Hello." He smiled, bearing his yellow teeth. There was a glint in his eye that made my blood run cold.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" He asked. I felt a scream bubbling up in my chest but what came out was nothing like I expected. It was breathless and airy and silent. My feet felt numb and I stumbled, almost falling completely before gaining my footing again and I tore off in the direction of Jade's classroom. I took a second to compose myself before walking into the room, leaning my back against the wall and placing my hands on my knees.

Seeing the water fountain only a few feet away, I walked slowly over to it and took a sip. As soon as I tried to swallow it I was coughing uncontrollably, trying to get that poisonous burning taste out of my mouth. How could that even happen? It's just water!

Still coughing I went into the classroom anyway. I just needed to get out of there.

"Jade!" I said, on my way through the doors. I should have expected what came next. Every head in the room snapped to look at me, except they most definitely were not normal heads. It was like every one of them was something out of a horror movie. Different faces, some of them zombie like, some of them bleeding. They all had one thing in common. Their eyes were wide open.

"Tori, come in, I've been waiting for you." Jade cooed. Looking at her almost made me sick. Her once beautiful pale skin was now a sickly grey color, with bumps all over it. It was wrinklier and her irises were blood red.

"We've been waiting for you." The class repeated.

"Wha… what?" My voice came out in a whisper. There was no power behind it, and none behind me. This overwhelming sense of dread has been building up inside of me and it's about to overflow. I turned, ready to bolt out of the classroom, but my feet were stuck to the floor. Thinking it was just because I was scared out of my mind, I shut my eyes for a second and opened them, ready to try again.

Everyone in the classroom raised out of their desks, looking like something from a horror movie as they did it in unison. Willing my legs to please work, but I looked down and my sneaker was actually sinking into the floor. Or what was the floor… I was now ankle deep in green slime.

I tried to yank my ankle out. The zombie people were getting closer to me.

"Come on Tori, don't try to fight it, just let it happen." They said, as if they were coercing me into eating some extra piece of junk food that I knew I shouldn't have.

I frantically tried to pull my foot out, only succeeding in burying the other one in the process. They began to close in on me, and when they got close enough, I could smell the stench of rotting flesh. It was about to make me sick.

It was all too much. I couldn't take anymore scary sights or surprises. My entire body was shaking and I could feel a bead of sweat trickling down my neck. The room became a little fuzzy, and tilted as if I was angling my head, but I wasn't, right? Everything started to fade from my vision and I felt myself falling. The last thing I saw was the ruined face of Jade, smiling at me like she was about to eat me.

I woke up slowly, the brightness of the lights in the school once again causing me to squeeze my eyes shut for an extra minute. They snapped wide open when I remembered what had happened. I had to get myself up, to get out of here and I don't know, just go home.

"Tori." Came Jade's voice, and my eyes finally focused on her. She gently pushed me back against whatever I was lying against.

"Jade." I whispered.

"Hey." She said, squeezing my hand which I now realized she had been holding.

"What happened?" I asked. I looked around, seeing that I was lying on one of the fake leather beds in the nurse's office.

"You tell me." She said, chuckling lightly, but it sounded forced. "I left class to go to grab something from my locker and I saw you lying on the floor." Her face took on a worried expression.

"I- I don't know. I ripped my pants in chem, and I left to find some more and all of this freaky stuff started happening, and—"

"Whoa, Tor, slow down. What do you mean freaky stuff?" Jade asked.

I took a deep breath trying to organize the chaos in my brain. "I don't even know how to explain it right now. Can you take me home?" I asked.

"Sure, I already called your mom and she talked to the nurse. We both have permission to leave if you decide you want to." Jade said.

"Kay, thanks." I replied.

"You scared the shit out of me." Jade added quietly, looking down at our intertwined hands.

"Sorry." I said, my heart swelling a little at Jade's show of affection.

"It's not okay. Don't do it again." Jade said, but I could tell she wasn't mad.

"Gee, I'll try not to." I said.

"Come on, let's get you home." Jade said, and I slowly sat up and got off of the bed. I noticed that I had somehow gotten into a pair of Jade's leggings and I smiled. She'll never admit it, but she definitely has a maternal side.

Jade slung an arm around my shoulders, and pulled me in closer so that she could kiss my cheek.

"I'm not going to forget, you know that right? I need to know what you meant by 'freaky stuff'. But I'll let it slide for now because you're booboo Tori right now." I turned my head to peck Jade's lips and leaned against her a little more, reveling in the familiar, normal, comforting feel of the warmth of having my girlfriend's arms around me.

* * *

**Haha weird, right? But yeah, let me know what you think!**

**And honest to God, I didn't forget about Is a Jelly Fish Sting Deadly, I'm just stuck. It will be finished eventually! I'm also working on the part 2 for spiked punch. I'm a busy bee!**

**P.S. If you're over 18, go vote tomorrow, gosh darn it!**


End file.
